theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greckles
Greckles the Kenku Rogue "Everyone can die, and it doesn't have to be in combat." ~Greckles Greckles is a kenku rogue, a wandering soul, and core member of The Unexpectables. Greckles tends to carry himself with caution, being certain to approach adversary with stealth, or avoiding it all together. A master of mimicry, darts, and ninja-like dashing, you're sure to see a blur of blue before the strike of a blade, if you see anything at all. Greckles tends to keep to himself, and frequently stays apart from the group and moves in stealth when they are traveling. He keeps a similar social distance, appearing generally friendly but with a certain sense of aloofness. Underneath the exterior there is a deep longing for his homeland. Greckles reasons for wandering are unclear, but the fact he misses his culture is almost undeniable. Evidence for such includes his few open expressions of joy and reverence when reconnecting with aspects of his culture, from the simple joy of an Eastern delicacy to the meticulous care he takes when handling Eastern crafts. What little is known of Greckles is that he was apparently left by his family and for a time taken in by the Tengu Clan. He is originally from Tengamishima the main island where the capital of the Eastern Isles is located. He appears to be searching for a female peacock kenku by the name of "Yukiko" who is affected by the "white blessing" which is an Eastern Isles term for albinism. His relationship with her isn't known, but seems to be positive as he took great pains to recover a fan she left in Alivast. In his travels he has chosen the Rogue Arcane Trickster class archetype. This branch of Rogue training grants the user magical means to further enhance their stealth and Rogue tactics. Relationships Task "I love how you think, my diminutive friend." Greckles has stated several times that he trusts Task more than the rest of the group. Greckles was disappointed in himself that he let Task down by lying to him. They later resolved their conflict after Greckles gave Task his space and apologized. Borky "Borky what did you do?!" Greckles and Borky often butt heads although they tolerate each other. Greckles is the usually the first one to point out flaws in some of Borky's less thought out plans as well as what he feels is an unjust grudge Borky seems to hold for being occasionally hit by a poorly aimed dart. Once when Borky took a kunai from Greckles, Greckles advised him that the item was all he had left from 'the only family that ever gave a damn" about him and warned Borky to never touch it again. Panic Grimtongue "You've been the only one to try to reach out to me like this." Greckles and Panic are good friends, Greckles himself even going so far as to slap the tiefling Tiengo when he attempted to grab Panic and also stating out of character that after creating a yukata for Greckles to wear for the Alivast festival that Panic is "up there" likely referring to friendly relationships. Greckles was also mortified at the sight of Panic getting hit by the lightning javelin instantly shouting and screaming at Borky when he realized what happened. Greckles showed his appreciation for Panic's friendship by paying the cost of an Ultimate Deluxe room and four escorts for Panic. Solly "When I make a promise, I keep it." Greckles feels sympathy for Solly, seeming to identify some with her wish to have a simple life rather than feeling forced into adventuring. After revealing to Greckles that she was an aasimar in hiding, Greckles offered to let her stay in The Unexpectables' guildhall to keep her safe. However, Solly eventually left the guildhall due to concerns of being discovered and loss of her divine powers. Greckles wanted to help Solly further, but given new information coming to light regarding the nature of Aasimar, how to do was unclear. Unfortunately, during the events of the Eclipse, Greckles was party to delivering Solly to Brorc unconscious and bound in chains. Since then, Solly has had no contact with the group other than a single letter she sent. Greckles and Solly developed a trust pact with one another, where each plucks a feather from their helm or body respectively and exchange the feathers. Greckles creator Gaijin Goomba has also stated that Greckles sees Solly's situation as similar to Greckles's own Brorc Bronze-Fang Initially, Brorc had a positive relationship with Greckles and requested help from the Unexpectables for matters involving Alivast. After they defeated Dulmar he rewarded Greckles the Wind Fan once owned by Yukiko having purchased it with his own personal funds. However, when Brorc discovered Greckles witheld Solly's location from him, their relationship became damaged. Brorc sees Greckles as betraying his trust, and Greckles makes no qualms accusing Brorc of racism against Kenku and police brutality. Remy Remy and Greckles built a close companionship during their travels, and though they regularly teased each other, they also confided in each other emotionally. When bidding farewell to the Unexpectables, Remy gave Greckles a (literal) peck on the beak after telling Panic to go easy with his seductive nature, saying, "...Leave some for the rest of us, especially this one." This may have been another bit of friendly teasing, or it may have been legitimate affection. He left the scene without further explanation. Greckles 'poofed' a little bit, a response equivalent to blushing. Trivia * SkyBlueShinx has composed a theme for Greckles entitled Tengu, a title suggested by RoSo_06 when SkyBlueShinx asked the Discord community for suggestions of what to name the theme. * When using spells from his Arcane Trickster Archtype, Greckles uses Hand Signs similar to those seen in Naruto. * Greckles prefers to wield a dagger made from the mandible of an ankheg, this weapon has been repeatedly fumbled and spent many battles on the ground. * While in between sessions 4 and 5, Gaijin Goombah and Chris Zito (the players of Greckles and Task) were at a pizza place, where Chris wanted to pay for Gaijin. Gaijin then used the Whistle of the Scale Guard as collateral to pay for the pizza to the surprise of Chris. * Greckles was once cursed by a druid to have flower nipples. He ripped both of them out and gave one of them to a little girl. The other was simply tossed out when no one was looking. * Greckles holds onto one of Borky's teeth. * When exposed to the Dog Zone, Greckles is transformed into a Shikoku Inu, a Japanese breed of Dog native to Shikoku island. * Greckles currently has a piece of Lys broken mask on his person, when he fell from the sky. * Greckles will 'poof' when he's excited by fluffing out his feathers. He's done this when a magic item or other treasure catches his eye, when blushing, or when sexually excited. * Gaijin really wants Greckles to have teeth, but Monty disagrees. * Greckles is lactose intolerant, which serves as his main reason for disagreeing with installing Borky's cheesery. However he was shown eating ice cream with no notable ill effects in Chapter 12. * Greckles is stockier than the other members of the Unexpectables, and is considered by Gaijin Goombah to be of a "thicc" body type. Category:Player Characters Category:Kenku Characters Category:Rogue Characters